Installing a container of liquid in a liquid dispensing system can be cumbersome to many consumers. For instance, in common stand-alone water coolers, the consumer or water cooler service provider installs a container of water that may have a volume of about 20 L by removing a cap and rapidly inverting the container and seating the neck of the container in a water cooler housing. Since the steps of inverting the container and seating the neck of the container cannot be preformed instantaneously, water is sometimes spilled on the floor or water is released from the container into the housing.
If the liquid is water, a spill may not be of particular concern since many materials are water resistant such that a spill does not damage property and water is a relatively inexpensive liquid. If the liquid is something that could result in damage to property or is dearer than water, a spill may be of concern.
Once the container is installed in the dispensing system, the water is then dispensed through a tap that is part of the housing. The consumer buys containers of water and reuses the dispensing system.
Liquid laundry detergents can also be dispensed through a tap. For instance, containers of liquid laundry detergent are marketed with a press tap installed in the container. One problem with this approach is that press taps can be expensive. Press taps can be durable enough such they can be reused, if the consumer is provided with an easy to use system that accommodates reuse. A liquid dispensing system for liquid laundry detergent that is like that for water could be adopted but the problems associated with spilling make that particular approach unattractive. Liquid laundry detergent has a high surfactant content and is more viscous than water, which makes the liquid slippery to the touch and results in a spill that tends to be at least partially retained on a surface. If the liquid laundry detergent remains on the surface it may collect dust or result in a slippery surface, which can be particularly problematic if the surface is a floor. Further, liquid laundry detergent can be expensive, so spillage can be a significant loss to a consumer.
With these limitations in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for a liquid dispensing system that results in less spillage.